ReverseTale
by Cypher12
Summary: (Role-reversal AU) When Frisk leaves the Ruins, it seems like any other playthrough, except this time there's a bit of a twist... She doesn't quite meet the monsters one would expect to meet. Who could be behind this strange situation?
1. Note from Author

Alternate Universe Story: This is the telling of Undertale if certain roles in Undertale were swapped. Some are more subtle than others, and some may be painfully obvious, on top of another mystery storyline involving why this is happening.

This story MAY fall into Spoiler territory for Undertale, so if you have not played Undertale, please go play it now. If you have beaten the game at least once on Pacifist or have absolutely **NO** intention on playing the game at all, you can continue without worry.

The Main Character will be referred to as Frisk (And as a girl because using "Their, They, and They're" when talking about a single person ALWAYS just feels awkward to me), for the sake of convenience. Thank you and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Wait, what?

Chapter 1:

The massive door that lead Frisk into the Underground slammed shut, sealing her fate into the cold, dark beyond. Frisk was frozen in fear, anticipating what horrible monsters she might meet in this strange world. If the monster you met there was to be believed in her warning, this may be no easy adventure.

Frisk took the first step out in the dark woods, her foot crunching the soft snow, leaving a mark from her shoe. They took several small steps, before continuing in further. Frisk gulped, pushing through the shadowy darkness and snow, but can't help but feel something was watching her…

Frisk fought through the cold and the dark, and managed to make it to a small bridge. It looked very rickety, and had a sign in front that read "Warning: Human Trap." Frisk looked down and saw the bottom was lined with jagged spears. The bridge probably would've given way if Frisk attempted to walk past, it was good Frisk noticed the sign.

"Hi." A voice greeted Frisk from behind. She jolted upwards, worried about who was behind her.

"H-hey! There's n-no reason to be afraid, I don't wanna hurt you." The voice reassured, but Frisk still refused to turn and see the potential monster, "J-just take my han- Er, Claw. Heh."

Claw? Who was this person? Frisk, against her better judgement, trusted the Monster and grabbed the monster's 'claw'. The palm was wet and rubbery, hopefully from sweat and not any other liquid. The monster guided Frisk around the trap, and lead her to a more open area, with a small outpost near the edge of the next forest pathway.

"Alright, we're here." The Monster let go of Frisk's hand, and sprint-walked in front of her. It was revealed to be a yellow Dinosaur-looking monster, wearing rectangular glasses.

"Sorry for scaring you like that. I'm Alphys, and you must be a Human. Heh, I would try and capture you, but…" Alphys began to sweat, "W-well.. I don't think I could do it, really. Plus, I never wanted to hurt Humans. My friend, Undyne, she REALLY wants to capture a human."

Frisk is surprised to see this monster so nervous, it's not like she was going to her her or anything. In fact, Frisk didn't have any weapons on her at all, this dinosaur could easily claw her to shreds if they wanted.

"Oh! Speaking of, here she comes now! Uh… Uh… Quick! Hide behind this tree stump!" Alphys panicked, and pushed Frisk into a smoothed out, hollow tree trunk. It's conveniently exactly her size and had a hole to look out to see the Creature and Alphys

"ALPHYS!" The creature called out to Alphys. This creature was obviously fish-like in stature, but was wearing what looked like cheap, metal armor with many easily noticable weaknesses and a crudely-made spear. Despite the crudeness of her armor, she still managed to radiate a sense of fear, power and determination.

"Y-yes, Undyne? What's up?" Alphys responded nervously.

"You know EXACTLY what is up, Alphys!" Undyne retorted vigorously, "It's been weeks and you haven't recalibrated! Your! Traps!"

"W-well, Undyne, I was just really interested by this, uh… Bush? Why don't you have a look at it?" Alphys offered.

"No! Why would I want to look at a stupid bush when a human could spring one of our traps any second?" Undyne roared, "I need to be ready! I will be the one, I MUST be the one! I WILL capture a human!" She poses dramatically, aiming a rusty spear up into the air, "Then I, the Amazing Undyne, will get all the things I deserve! Power! Prestige! I'll finally be able to be a part of the Royal Guard!"

Undyne continues to boast about herself for several more minutes, striking more poses and doing tricks with her Spear. She finally rests, however, and gives Alphys a turn to speak.

"W-well, Undyne… M-maybe that bush will help you out…?" Alphys urged Undyne, hoping she'd be convinced to discover the human.

"Alphys… How is a Bush going to help me? I swear to Asgore, you get dumber and dumber every day!" Undyne insulted her brazenly.

"Hey, I'm plenty smart! If it weren't for me, these traps would've failed easily!" Alphys snaps back at Undyne.

Undyne sighs, "Rg… You're right, but I really wish you weren't."

"D-don't worry, Undyne. I'm certain we'll find the Human, and you'll get all the respect you deserve!" Alphys encouraged.

"Yeah! That's right! Then NOBODY CAN CALL ME WRONG AGAIN! NGAHAHAHAHA!" Undyne laughs maniacally as she runs back into the passage in the woods.

"...Alright, you can come out now." Alphys said.

Frisk poked her head out from over the trunk, and hopped out onto the snowy ground.

"S-sorry, she can get a bit… Loopy. When she's without water for this long… I should get her some soon." Alphys explained.

Frisk nodded, and continued walking down the path. Alphys, worried about your safety, came up with an ingenious plan.

"W-wait, human!" Alphys called out, rushing towards Frisk, "You know, Undyne's been very… Determined, to capture a human recently, and it's really been stressing her out. You'd really be helping her out if she saw you."

Frisk was taken aback by the request, a bit nervous. Just willingly stand in plain sight of this fish monster who wanted her dead? As if.

Alphys noticed Frisk was nervous, as she would expect her to be, but it didn't help that she was scared as well, "L-look! It won't be so bad, I'll be sure to help you navigate her traps as best I can! H-here, I'll give you my phone number. I'll be sure to warn you when one of Undyne's traps is near, and what you can do to avoid them!"

You nod to Alphys, and put her phone number into your CELL PHONE. You're still worried about your confrontation with this Undyne, but are at least happy to know one monster is rooting for you.

You head into the passageway Undyne took, and continue your trek down the snowy forest. For the longest time, nothing appears, until you see the distinct figure of the creature from earlier.

Undyne blocks your path.

"HUMAN!" Undyne calls out into the empty forests, only you and whatever monsters may lurk around in the trees hearing, "Don't think that your little trick from earlier will get you far! I smelled you from a mile away. But I knew you were scared… it wouldn't be fair to let me defeat you when you're so pathetically small. So, I've devised a series of traps, obstacles and… Ugh, PUZZLES, that you must overcome in order to toughen you up for a true battle with a TRUE HERO! UNDYNE, THE UNDYING!"

Undyne shouts loudly, the trees and bushes rustle so hard from the sheer force that snow falls from them. You are shaking in your boots.

"However, what happens from this point forward will be up to you. Will you survive my traps, only to be bested honorably in my Arena just outside of town, perish in my devious, well-planned and concieved traps, or run, fleeing from this challenge like the wimp you are?" Undyne snorts, "I suppose we'll let you decide that. Until we meet again, Human."

Undyne vanishes in a small snowy breeze, her eye lagging behind before vanishing altogether.

Frisk was trembling, such a powerful speech. She doesn't think this will end well, but despite this, she pushes forward. If this fish lady wants her to stand up for herself, than that she shall. No more cowering, it's time she showed this Undyne what true Determination is!


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped

The snow and coldness let up after Frisk finds the mountain side of the forest. She walked along the snowy path, seeing strange footprints in the snow. In fact, they weren't Footprints. They were Pawprints. In this world of strange monsters, it wouldn't be unlikely some kind of monster with that specific type of feet exist.

However, that's the least of Frisk's worries. She had the strange feeling that something was off. As if this wasn't how her situation was supposed to play out. As if she wasn't supposed to meet Undyne or Alphys at that point. It bothered her, but she felt the idea to be ridiculous.

Frisk foraged on, until she saw a sentry station just in front of her. She didn't see anyone there, so she continued forward.

"Bark!" A sound barked from inside the station Frisk just walked by.

Frisk turned, and saw an adorable little white Puppy. It was fluffy, and looked warm to the touch. It's tongue was out, slobbering saliva all over the counter of the Sentry Station. This dog was obviously not looking to hurt you, but probably just needed lots of love and attention.

Frisk shrugged, thinking the dog to be adorable anyway. it would be a true sin to not pet the dog. Frisk went up to lovingly pet the dog, but something clicked in the dog which caused it to bite Frisk. She jumped back, startled. The dog growled at Frisk, as she quaked in fear.

Frisk was confused, at first this dog seemed so happy to see her, but now all it wanted to do was hurt her. She questioned the dog's motives, and as she did, she noticed the dog stopped growling, and was back to it's happy state.

Huh. It must be only able to see moving objects… Interesting.

Frisk took this information and let the dog be, slowly moving away from the station.

Frisk continued past the Sentry Station, and saw Alphys up ahead. She seemed to be tinkering with something on her phone, but when she saw Frisk, she quickly shoved it into her jacket and smiled awkwardly, turning towards her.

"Oh, h-hi! I w-was just about to call you... " Alphys greeted, again, very awkwardly. "S-say, I wanted to tell you something… About Undyne…"

Frisk nodded, she expected some kind of hint on a certain attack she has. But Frisk was surprised to hear,

"Well, she…" Alphys stuttered, "...Well, a while ago, we were talking to the Royal Scientist, and she felt as if the Lab was a better fit for me than the current scientist. It really got me thinking, about stuff. About… Fate."

Alphys was talking more clearly than one would expect her to talk, if they've ever had a conversation with her. No stuttering, hiccups or awkward silences. Just a straight speech.

Alphys continued, "Do you think we're all on the right path? We've seen this story play out so many times, but when does it truly end? When will we be set free…"

Alphys sat on the snowy ground, her eyes losing their pupils. Frisk was worried, and tried shaking Alphys, but she burst into a puff of grey smoke.

Frisk was scared, confused, and nervous. What was that? Did Alphys just… die? Was she responsible?

That question was answered in a phone call, and the ID number was Alphys'. Frisk quickly answered it in a heartbeat, hoping that by some miracle it was truly Alphys, and her wishes would come true. Alphys was on the other line!

"H-hello? Human, I wanted to warn you about a trap up ahead." Alphys explained, "Undyne will explain the fine details, just remember this pattern! Right, Right, Up Up, Left Up, Up, Right, Down, Down, Down, and Left. You got that? Alright, I gotta go, just remember the pattern! Right, Right, Up, Up, Left, Up, Up, Down… Wait, no it was.. Right Right, Up Up, Left Right… Dang it, now I'm messing it up! Oh, no, Undyne's glaring me down… I better go!"

Alphys hung up. But Frisk was glad to know she's alright. But that doesn't make the situation any better, what was that strange clone Alphys?

Frisk had no time to wonder about that now. Undyne was waiting for her up ahead, and she had to see what kind of trap she had in store for her.

Frisk headed down the pathway, and right in front of her, just a few yards away, was Undyne. She laughed maniacally. pointing her spear directly at you.

"HUMAN!" Undyne roared ferociously from a few yards away. Between Frisk and Undyne was a square of cleared land, possibly dirt.

"It is time for your first Trap! Beneath the ground currently are Active Mines, ready to set off the minute you step on one!" Undyne explained.

"I still think Mines are a bit unnecessary… Wouldn't they just blow the Human to bits?" Alphys asked.

"No, of course not, we need their SOUL back in one piece! This will simply trigger a snare to trap them!" Undyne continues to explain.

"Why not just go up and grab them yourself? It's not like they're THAT strong. You called her wimpy just a few minutes ago!" Alphys egged on.

"I… Don't know… I just felt like this was the easiest way. Plus, it'd be REALLY fun to see this Human try to solve it." Undyne stated, but kind of shook her head, as if she couldn't believe what she just said, "E-eh, anyway. Human, once you fail this Puzz- I mean, get captured by my trap, Papyrus will certainly let me into the Royal Guard!"

Frisk was nervous, but tried to remember the pattern Alphys told her. She took a step forward, which would be Right from a side perspective. She slowly followed the pattern, taking small steps each time.

Right…

Right…

Up…

….

Up…

Left…

…

"COME ON!" Undyne roared out, impatiently, "I don't have all day for you to be captured! I would like to be Royal Guard TODAY!"

You ignore Undyne's remarks and keep following the pattern.

Undnye grasps her Spear angrily. She had no idea why she thought this would be fun or exciting, this is actually really boring and anticlimactic.

"NGAAAH! Let's make this interesting, SPEAR ATTACK!" Undyne roared, and threw her spear at Frisk.

Frisk, startled, ducked down and dodged the incoming spear. Undyne, in a blind rage, slammed the ground with her fist, accidentally setting off one of the traps. A net ensnares her, trapping her on the ground.

"Okay, okay! Human, you win this round, but once I get out of this net, I'll… I'll think of some better strategy! One that isn't so BOOORING!" Undyne growled, and rolled off in the bag.

Frisk smiled, actually finding that display of raw anger very amusing. Alphys joined in the laughter.

"Heh… Yeah, she's been like this for a while." Alphys mentioned, "I bet soon she'll feel better. Just keep playing along."

Frisk nodded, she was actually getting used to the monster environment. While Undnye was very aggressive, she still seemed like this kind of Fish-lady she wanted to hang with.

"You know, I don't actually remember where she got her armor from." Alphys considered, "But from what I recall, I think she got it from a friendly old man. He was a monster like us, but he always had a smile on his face. He cheered us up, made us laugh. I wonder where that man went… In fact, I can't even remember his name, or what he looked like. Ah, well."

Frisk kept walking down the path, wondering who, or what, she might find next. It just so happened that she saw two Guards in black armor blocking the path to her next "Trap" with Undyne. It was across a small gap connected by a bridge, that these two massive guards were protecting.

"Yo, like, we totally aren't allowed to let you pass." The Royal Guard on the Left stated very nonchalantly.

Frisk made a gesture, that somehow the Guard understood.

"Why? Uh… We're keeping the dogs safe and not letting anyone in. Lot of bad Dog Haters in the area, so we blocked off this section to keep the Snowdin Dogs safe." RG01 explained.

RG02 whispered something to RG01.

"What's that, bro?... Oh, right, you're actually BEHIND our barricade. That means you sorta broke in. Now we gotta, like, totally kill you and stuff."

Your SOUL enters a Battle Screen, and is within a black box. RG01 and 02 bounce rhythmically to the beat of the music.

RG02 seems silent, while RG01 looks like he's about to destroy you. Which he probably will.

Frisk stands ground, waiting for the two's attack in nervous anticipation.

RG01 and 02 send a sphere of Blue and White sparkles towards Frisk's SOUL, and she manages to move the SOUL in time to stay still in the blue.

"Prepare to die, or whatever." RG01 drones out.

Frisk needs to think of a way to stop these two from trying to kill her, and realizes the snow on the ground.

Frisk takes her turn to take a clump of snow, and form it into a Snowball.

RG01 and 02 place their swords on opposite ends of the square, they both flash blue, until the right one turns blue and the left one turns white. Both take up the bottom and top half of the box, so Frisk moves to the top, but accidentally moves and gets hit by the sword for 3 damage.

Frisk smiles childishly, and throws the snowball at RG01.

"..." RG01 is silent.

"..." RG01 assesses the situation.

"...A snowball fight, huh? Dang, it's against the Snow rules to decline one. Alright, have at it!" RG01 states, and starts creating a ton of snowballs.

RG02 joins in.

Frisk and the Royal Guards have a fun Snowball fight, and at the end the two Guards are too tired to keep fighting.

The battle is over. Frisk won 0 EXP and 10 G

"Alright, kid. You can pass, we won't get in your way." RG01 smiled under his helmet.

You nod, smiling back as you skip along the bridge.

"Wait… was that a Human?" RG02 asked.

"...Oh, crap. Don't tell anyone." RG01 stated.

"I won't tell a soul."

Frisk continued down the bridge, seeing lights of a town in the distance. She could be nearing a place where she could rest, it has been a while, and she had been traveling for quite some time. She smiled, until she noticed the familiar silhouette of…

"NGAHAHAAA!" Undyne called out from the other side of the bridge, "You have fallen into my new, more elaborate, fun, and EXCITING trap!"

Frisk looked worried, but she knew, deep in her soul, she could persevere. She stood bravely against Undyne on the bridge, awaiting the trap.

"This Trap was designed by our Wonderful Royal Scientist, sans!" Undyne made note of, holding a remote-like device, "When I press this button…" Undyne pressed a button, causing an armada of strange devices to come from seemingly nowhere, "These Blasters will begin shooting at you! No more silly puzzles! It's time we see how far you can get with YOUR determination against MINE! NGAHAHA!"

Undyne pressed the other button, and the lasers began shooting at Frisk, going right through the bridge. Frisk began dodging them left and right, barely able to make any progress on the bridge.

"HAH! This is the kind of energy I like!" Undyne cackled.

Frisk eventually stumbled, and a Blaster was aimed straight at her, and then it shot her, and a BLUE light filled her vision…

But nothing happened.

It was only now that Frisk realized these were BLUE Lasers, which meant she only needed to stand still to avoid them.

Frisk began walking forward casually, only stop when a Laser was on her.

"Wha… WHAT? No! Sans, you incompetent fool, why were you ever made the Royal Scientist?" Undyne growled.

Frisk reached Undyne, and smiled.

"Alphys, honestly, I wish you could replace that smiling lazybones. He never does anything right, while you, you're a master at science and machinery!" Undyne mentioned, turning to Alphys.

"W-well… That's a bit gratious…" Alphys humbly stated, "I-I mean… W-well… Heh…"

"Ngah, whatever! Listen, human!" Undyne lept back, and turned to face you dramatically, "You've bested my traps, so now you have proven yourself worthy of battle… Against ME! Come to the edge of town if you've got the stones to fight me, weakling!" Undyne then vanished again into the snow.

Before you left, you noticed Alphys was bothered by something. You go to see what's wrong.

"Hey, Human… D-do you ever think about Fate? Destiny?" Alphys stated.

You begin to back away nervously, thinking the clone is back. But it sounded more like Alphys, so… it was most likely her.

"Me and Undyne talk about it a lot during our overnight stays in the Snowdin Forest… We look up at the pitch-black nothing and wonder about our fates… Our hopes… Our dreams… and, w-well… Sometimes we think that this isn't what we're supposed to be. As if we're supposed to be elsewhere, doing other things, but… We usually pass them off as just passing thoughts, or just claim them to be some of our hopes. But Undyne…" Alphys looks off into the distance, "She feels as if she's SUPPOSED to be the Captain of the Royal Guard. As if she just, one day, woke up as just a trainee in Snowdin. But I swear we've lived here all our lives, don't you think that's a bit crazy?"

Frisk considered telling Alphys about her shadow clone, talking about a similar subject. But she decided against it, because that's a bit creepy.

"... Haha, I must be boring you, huh? Just delaying the inevitable, I guess… Look, I won't be able to assist you during your fight with Undyne, but I'll be there in spirit, okay? Just do your best, I believe in you." Alphys smiled, and Frisk smiled back.

Frisk leaves Alphys, and enters Snowdin, expecting a warm, neighborly town with many colorful monsters that she will be able to befriend.

But when she enters, she is startled to see…

Nobody. Nobody was in the town. It was eerie, the buildings were all grey, the trees were grey, and there was absolute darkness in the sky. There was only one monster that Frisk could see clearly…

A grey, armless child with five spikes in their head and a striped Dress, with a look of despair on their face and no pupils in their eyes.

Frisk was determined to get out of this town as soon as possible, but it seemed as if turning back was impossible. She had to move forward.

The feeling of dread, the eerie atmosphere, and the eyeless child staring blankly into the void…

...Made Frisk uneasy, to say the least.


End file.
